Talk:Grave Digger
Do you guys think we should make a Grave Digger 17 page (The dragster). Even if it isn't a Monster Truck, it is a Grave DIgger... We don't need to, I was just wondering what you guys thought.-ToonRaiderStudios WTF, why an ORANGE Grave Digger?! That looks horrible, sorry. Also, Toon, I already made a page of the GD dragster :P Thelennyleggoshow. I agree with Thelennyleggoshow, orange Grave Digger looks terrible, It doesn't fit in with Grave Digger's colors at all! -LoverofBudder They should have used a blue flame scheme instead, that would look way cooler. The orange one just looks like a 1:24 scale that someone spilled Taco Bell taco sauce onto. Blue would have looked way cooler, but I think we already have our four schemes though: chrome, regular, orange, and purple. Thelennyleggoshow. Man, I've been having the worst few days of my life. I just had pink eye not to long ago, my laptop is now infected with malware and adware forcing me to use my iPod touch to make this message, and now my right ear is stuffed up and I have a toothache. How fucking great�� --JoshWizz123 (talk) 14:04, April 13, 2016 (UTC)JoshWizz123 Cheer yourself up by watching some monster truck bloopers on YouTube. Thelennyleggoshow. Hey lets play a game were we make up our own lineup for our city that we live in-Wiki C Arlington: Jester, Ice Cream Man, Razin Kane, The Xtermigator, Hooked, Cleatus, Grave Digger, Blue Thunder, Gun Slinger, Madusa, Metal Mulisha, Overkill Evolution, Gas Monkey Garage, Maximum Destruction, Avenger, The Patriot. Thelennyleggoshow. Houston: Grave Digger Dennis Anderson MaxD Tom Meents Black El Toro Loco Marc Mcdonald Gunslinger Scott Hartsock Jester Matt Pagliarulo King Krunch David Smith Nitro Hornet Daren Basl Pirates Curse Steven Sims Stone Crusher Steve Sims Hooked Brian Wright Monster Energy Damon Bradshaw Lucas Oil Linsey Wink Gas Monkey Gargage Bj Johnson Bustin Loose Ron Nelson Big Kahuna Shane England Alien Invasion Chad Tingler Higher Education Jim Tracy Avenger Jim Kholer Storm Damage John Killinger Hurricane Force Steven Thompson Bounty Hunter Jimmy Creten Scarlet Bandit Dawn Creten Iron Outlaw Todd Morey And Monster Mutt Bryce Kenny! Houston was me wiki c i just forgot to put it there-Wiki C And Rod Ryan for an encore Wiki C Actually there is a 35th anniversary design! Look what I found on Sim-Monsters...-CarBitGTSaxen http://prnt.sc/dt67c8 I have learned some new information. Apparently Menninga is actually driving a rebuilt GD 23 not 26. I have no idea which one Krysten drives, I'll know that one when I see it in D.C or Allentown Mythman96 (talk) 07:42, January 14, 2017 (UTC) O So no new design(s) for Grave Digger's 35th anniversary next year? That's a damn shame. :( --JoshWizz123 (talk) 14:03, December 19, 2016 (UTC)JoshWizz123 I don't know about you guys, but I think the purple GD is pretty cool. And the orange GD really does suck.Twaighlight Zone (talk) 07:39, July 5, 2017 (UTC)TZ Just taking a guess here. I think Tyler is going into grave digger 31. Grave Digger 23 retired. Grave Digger 32 retired and Adam moves to #35 the team drops to 8 drivers instead of 9. Reason for guess. Morgan Kane won and the next year brand new chassis. Tyler is driving a 7yo Digger and was runner up this year at the wf. Adams truck was gdtl before going on 4 to 5 years old. Bringbackcrushcars (talk) 23:45, August 4, 2017 (UTC) FELD KNOCK IT THE F&%K OFF ALREADY with these retarded children's toys. NOBODY CARES. Thelennyleggoshow. W-Well, uhh....i...kinda like them....I mean....I'm biased since my family has worked in animation all my life, so ive been kinda behind the seens alot, and love all the cartoons and stuff....But i kinda absolutely love seeing these characters cartoony and stuff....i know its childish, but im a cartoon lover, i cant say no. -Toob I think there fun little toys. They reming me of the original wooden thomas the tank engine toys that I loved for years. I think i'll collect the wooden ones and get them signed. Everyone's entitled to their opinion, heck I know people loved Doom's Day but my dad and I never liked it. Mythman96 I don't care if people like them, I just wish FELD would knock if off with their children's demographs already. They already succeeded in that category, now they need to do the same with everybody else. Thelennyleggoshow. I'm curious, has GD or Max-D ever been run by an independent?SpiderBat25 (talk) 00:53, January 1, 2019 (UTC) Grave Digger 39 So I was watching the monster jam columbia 2019 highlight vid and then I found this. Since when was a Grave Digger 39 built? --MonsterJamLive2018 (talk) 08:12, April 12, 2019 (UTC) What shows did tom drive at in 1998 & 2001?MTfan (talk) 04:01, January 2, 2020 (UTC)